Batman by Mistake
Batman by Mistake is a name given to a package series that combined Superman: The Animated Series with Batman: The Animated Series (renamed The Adventures of Batman & Robin) and The New Batman Adventures produced by Hanna-Barbera and DC Comics. It aired from 1999 to 2013 on Fox Broadcasting Company and Nicktendo Entertainment Company. Each half-hour episode in the hour-and-one-half block featured either a single repeat from the original Superman: The Animated Series run, the original Batman: The Animated Series run, or a brand new story featuring Batman made specifically for this series, drawn in an animation style to match Superman: The Animated Series. These new stories focus more on Batman's supporting cast and introduced new characters such as Tim Drake. The two animated universes were united in the Superman episode "Batman at Crusaders Christmas", which tells the story of Batman and Superman's first meeting. The new Batman episodes that began airing in the fall 1999 season were later released as a DVD box set of Batman by Mistake (with The Adventures of Untouchables)'' as 6 Volumes in one, called Batman and Untouchables. New Superman episodes that later aired in the fall 2000 season and onward are now considered the third season of ''Superman: The Animated Series. Cast Main cast Special characters Regular villains Recurring characters * Bob Hastings – Commissioner Gordon * Chuck Carrington – Dick Grayson / Nightwing * Giselle Loren – Stargirl * Kate Micucci – Zatanna Zatara * Adam Baldwin – Hal Jordan / Green Lantern * Matt Czuchry – Brainiac 5 * Jessica DiCicco – Kara-Zor-El / Kara Kent / Supergirl * Will Friedle – Terry McGinnis / Batman * Joseph Bologna – SCU Lt. Daniel "Dan" Turpin * Seth MacFarlane – Buster Chance / Spider-Robin * Michael Rosenbaum – Wally West / Flash * Alex Breckenridge – Dainty Daphne Standpipe * Rahi Azizi – Koonak * John C McGinley – Ray Palmer / Atom * Mel Winkler – Lucius Fox * Jeff Bennett – Jack Ryder / The Creeper * Alex Breckenridge – Kym Marsh / She-Creeper * George Dzundza – Perry White * Kin Shriner – Green Arrow / Oliver Queen * David Kaufman – James "Jimmy" Olsen * Kerry Shale – Bartender * James Remar – Hawkman * Seth MacFarlane – Telegram Boy *Maria Canals – Shayera Hol / Hawkgirl Recurring villains * Ron Perlman – Matthew "Matt" Hagen / Clayface and Jax-Ur * David Warner – Ra's al Ghul * Seth Green – Dr. Jonathan Crane / The Scarecrow * Dana Delany/Stacy Keach - Andrea Beaumont/The Phantasm * Michael Ansara – Dr. Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze (season one) * John DiMaggio – Dr. Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze (season two) * Eli Wallach – Dr. Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze (season three) * Marc Singer – Dr. Robert Kirkland "Kirk" Langstrom / Man-Bat * Paul Williams – Oswald Cobblepot / The Penguin * Jerry Nelson – Edward Nygma / The Riddler * James Remar – Harvey Dent / Two-Face * Dan Castellaneta – Arnold Wesker / The Ventriloquist and Scarface * Dee Bradley Baker – Temple Fugate / The Clock King * Ed Asner – Roland Daggett (cameo appearance) * Adam West – H.A.R.D.A.C. Batman Duplicate * Julie Newmar – Selina Kyle / Catwoman * Paget Brewster – Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley / Poison Ivy * Jeffrey Combs – Dr. Jonathan Crane / The Scarecrow * Roddy McDowall – Dr. Jervis Tetch / The Mad Hatter * Henry Silva – Bane * Brooks Gardner – Waylon Jones / Killer Croc * Mark Rolston – Garfield Lynns / Firefly * Laraine Newman – Mary Louise Dahl / Baby-Doll * Charity James – Roxanne Sutton / Roxy Rocket * Sela Ward – Page Monroe / Calendar Girl * Stephen Wolfe Smith – Klarion the Witch Boy * Lori Petty – Leslie Willis / Livewire * Michael Ironside – Darkseid * Leslie Easterbrook – Mala * Sarah Douglas – Mala * Malcolm McDowell – John Corben / Metallo * Michael Dorn – Kalibak & John Henry Irons / Steel * Bruce Weitz – Bruno Mannheim * Gilbert Gottfried – Mister Mxyzptlk * Lauren Tom – Angela Chen * Brad Garrett – Lobo & Bibbo & "Neato" Coralli * William H. Macy – Director of the Paranormals Institute * Jason Marsden – Teenage Clark Kent * Bud Cort – Toyman * Melissa Joan Hart – Saturn Girl * Chad Lowe – Rokk Krinn / Cosmic Boy * Scott Menville – Kenny Braverman * Jason Priestley – Reep Daggle / Chameleon Boy Category:TV Shows